108835-ncsoftconstructive-criticism-i-promise-this-timep
Content ---- ---- ^This. I still play and have fun (lucky to have a great guild and lots of free time, or I'd be gone), but when my friends ask me what I'm playing, I tell them WS, and when asked if it's any good I tell them to stay away. CS needs to get their house in order before trying to pull people back. | |} ---- See, I just tell people, "Oh, I love it, but you probably wouldn't. It's hard on your hands and hard as Jimmy Saville at a screening of Annie. The best raid guild has only cleared the first 40 man boss." They're flocking to it. Mostly from TESO, so maybe that's why I don't hear from people I know IRL that the game is bugged. Or maybe because most of the people I played with played games when we had to carry our beige boxes to each others' houses for LAN parties. | |} ---- I've been telling them to give it a few more months before getting it as well. I'm hoping after Drop 3 I can be all like okay now is the time, go gets it! | |} ---- Luckily, we're down to just little stuff now. When I get final loot in a housing plug, my vacuum icon doesn't go away until my UI reloads or I zone. When I'm moving, then draw my weapons, they don't make the cool noise they do when I'm standing still. They seemed like small bugs, so I figured they're getting bigger things in order. Really, though, the problem isn't bugs so much as systems. As much as the whiners and complainers can be annoying, the complaints form a valuable service. Bugs people will look past, things like bronze for attunement, the new upcoming gear system, fixes to PVP, these are things that Carbine couldn't really know would affect the general population until it released and they got mass feedback. It's kind of the fun and exciting part of being at launch. Sure, there are more bugs at launch, and there are objectively bad ideas that need to be changed before they go hardcore on the advertising and the drive to recruit, but we get to tell Carbine what we value and what needs changed. | |} ---- I agree, the only thing that ever really gets me fired up (game wise) is class balance, but that's been for almost 16 years of MMO gaming (holee molee I feel ancient in MMO terms O_O) You'd figure I'd learn to not let it bug me.. but no one likes to be useless or nerfed XD | |} ---- I played an Arms warrior before Arms warriors were cool. :( | |} ---- lol, my boyfriend mained warrior classes (arms and I don't remember the other...) before they became easier, as you say "before they were cool". He was really disappointed after he went back 3 years later and found his main was now new player friendly lol. | |} ---- Wait there are classes and builds in WoW they haven't made new player friendly still? ;) | |} ----